


Hope

by miss_imagine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_imagine/pseuds/miss_imagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Wells of Earth 2 is losing hope and patience of getting his daughter back and Caitlin tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

With every day that passes, the smaller the chance it has gotten for Harry Wells to get his daughter safely back from Zoom. He has traveled from Earth 2 to help the Flash defeat his nightmare. A nightmare he created.

Harry tried his best to shape Barry in the best weapon, but it required time and patience, which of both he did not have. When Barry fails with his training, he cannot contain his disappointment and frustration.

“He’s doing his best” Joe yells at him when he throws his Big Belly Soda cup at the wall.

“I didn’t say anything” Harry bit his tongue and left the room. Everyone with time started to accept Harrison Wells of Earth 2, but they cannot get over the fact that he resembles the Reverse Flash, except for Caitlin, who can separate between the two versions.

“Dr. Wells!” She tries to catch up and thought of wearing sneakers if her daily routine would involve running. “I understand your frustration”

“No, I don’t think you understand” he felt himself losing his temper “Zoom has my daughter! I try not to think of the things he is doing to her..” He stopped himself and continued walking away. He went to the rooftop, trying to calm himself.

Caitlin followed and handed him a new Big Belly cup, which he was his favorite. He accepted her offer, but what unable to look at her. All his life, he was known to be level headed, but he’s been treating all of them like shit and he knows it. 

“I’m sorry—“ Harry started to apologize, but Caitlin did want to hear any of it.

“If I had a chance to get Ronnie back, I’d do anything. It is frustrating to have the fate of your loved one at someone else’s hand, but that someone is Barry. The most selfless being you’ll ever meet. He will try his best to defeat Zoom and get your daughter back” she promised and placed her hand over his to reassure him.

Harrison looked the other way, lifting his glasses to wipe his tears away. Hope. He needs it to keep sane. 

Zoom hasn’t taunted him with his daughter’s corpse, which means she’s still alive.

“Thank you” he finally was able to meet her gaze. He realized in that instance as he looked into her brown kind eyes that Caitlin was one of the few people that were able to through to him and make him feel better. 

Caitlin shyly looked away when she noticed that Harry was looking longingly at her. 

“We should go back” he tried to act normal and walk away. Caitlin did not want to admit it. It was too soon, she scolded herself when she caught herself staring at Harry. To her the attraction was never there when he was working with Harrison Wells of Earth 1, but Earth 2 Harry was a different story. She got him.


End file.
